A Step In The Right Direction
by faerierabbit
Summary: Remus, Sirius, and Peter help James and Lily get their relationship started. An L/J school fic. (Previously known as "Crush In The Corner") *Completed!!!*
1. James...

A/N:  Oh my god, I actually finished a fic!!!  Not much to say about this… it came to me while I was thinking about my other L/J fic, and thought it was a cute idea.  It didn't fit in with the other story, so I wrote it up separately.  Enjoy!

Disclaimer:  If ya recognize it, it ain't mine (But I sure wish I owned James!).  The idea of doodling a name in your notes came from Princess Kate's story, In Which Hermione Drives Herself Insane…  Toodles! ~Tahlya 

James… 

"In 1379, Wendelin the Weird cracked the previously in-comprehensible Code of Doom inscribed on every broomstick fashioned by the Aztec wizarding community.  This miraculous discovery led to a series of events including…"

            Professor Elcrant, the Ancient Runes professor, continued to speak of the Code of Doom in a monotone, seemingly unaware that half of his class was falling asleep.  Well, most of them, anyway.  James Potter was wide-awake, but he was busy pretending to listen, his mind focused on something slightly more interesting.

            _Her hair was gorgeous today.  How had she done it?  There was a knot swept up in the back, that caught the light just so, making her head shine like a large ruby.  And her eyes, big emerald pools.  There was no gem so beautiful or so rare as the precious Lily Evans._

            She never really talked with him, after all, what would 'good girl' Lily have anything to do with James Potter, the Marauder, famous for being tied with Sirius Black for the most detentions accumulated in one month.  She got all 'A's too; he could never understand why she wasn't in Ravenclaw.  His grades weren't bad at all, (though his Potions grade was not so great) but he never took studying quite so seriously.  Why waste your time?  He knew the material.

_            James half-wondered if he paid more attention to his schoolwork, and spent less time pulling pranks, whether Lily would pay more attention to him.  Probably not, he decided.  Besides, he was one of the Marauders!  What would Sirius and Remus and Peter say if he backed out because of a girl?  Well, Peter wouldn't say anything.  He was too timid to plunge into James' business.  And Remus might wonder, but not say anything.  He would understand.  But there was no way Sirius would let him live it down…._

            James' thoughts were rudely interrupted by a voice from behind him. Professor Elcrant's voice was thick with sarcasm. "Well, Mr. Potter, let's see how well you paid attention.  Of course, you were busy copying down every word, am I right? You couldn't possibly have been too busy staring over at the corner of the room to listen to important history, am I correct?  Hand me your notes, please."  

            James groaned inwardly.  His notes were rather… interestingly off-topic.  And Professor Elcrant was notorious for reading private notes out loud in class.  Of course, the whole class was now wide-awake, readying themselves for humiliation a la James.

            Professor Elcrant's eyebrows rose as he scanned James' notes-er, doodles.  The entire parchment was filled with the word 'Lily' repeated over and over with different flourishes and styles, making it quite obvious for one to guess just what-or who- he had been staring at.  He cleared his throat to begin, and looked down at his culprit.  James was red already, his face tense with trepidation.  Professor Elcrant was suddenly reminded of his own teen years, filled with gossip and puppy love, and a huge crush on a girl who never gave him a second glance.

            "Alright class, back to work.  In 1428, Wendelin's granddaughter squashed the theory that Wendelin had made up the code by producing some documents verified by the Ministry…" Professor Elcrant switched back to the monotone.  The class broke out in surprised whispers, but quickly began copying notes once again.  In the midst of his lecture, Elcrant bent down and whispered in James' ear, "You can pick this up on your way out of the classroom.  But I expect explicitly detailed notes from you from now on."

            "Yes, sir." James whispered, inwardly sighing with relief.  He scribbled notes, covering the parchment.

            Elcrant put the parchment in the pocket of his robes and continued down the aisle.  Several people moved to cover up their own doodles and go back to their own notes before he discovered.  Elcrant grinned as he noticed a certain redhead cover up a spectacular doodle of a black-haired, glasses-wearing boy sitting in the opposite corner… 


	2. ...Lily

A/N:  Hooray, I finished chapter two!  I really hope this is up to scratch; I hadn't planned on more than one chapter.  Let me know if it's worthwhile, kapish?  Sorry about the name change.  I figured Crush In The Corner wasn't the right title anymore.  Enjoy!

Dedication: To Laur, who wants the next chapter badly, and pudadingding, who gave me the idea for the second chapter.

Disclaimer:  It's mostly JK's, I invented a few things, like the professors mentioned, and the Concoctions. I had no intention of making Lily so much like Hermione, really!  Toodles! ~Tahlya

…Lily

"To prepare a Courage Concoction, add the following to a boiling cauldron of water: two bat spleens, the eye juice of a toad, powdered faery dust, and the squashed liver of a female dragon…"

Lily Evan slammed her Potions textbook close with a sigh, ignoring the odd looks from her fellow housemates.  How on earth was she supposed to concentrate on Potions when _he_ was sitting so tantalizingly close, as if to purposely distract her?

And yet, she needed to concentrate.  Professor Flatwist had hinted strongly that the Courage Concoction would appear on their exams, which were only six weeks away.  What would happen if she were to fail the exams?  Then she would never get to fulfill her dream of being the first Head Girl in Gryffindor since 1950.  For the past twenty years or so, every Head Girl had come from Ravenclaw, with the exception of Helen Stomm of Hufflepuff in 1962.

The distracted side of Lily's brain ignored this useless prattle, as it had heard it a million times in the past week.  Who cared about Courage Concoctions in real life?  Charisma Concoction, now there was something she could use.  Anything to attract _his_ attention.  But any kind of charm, potion, or spell used to attract a human in an amorous way was strictly forbidden at Hogwarts; after all, that wasn't the sort of higher learning the school wanted to promote.

Lily gave up trying to restrain herself and looked over at where _he_ was playing wizarding chess with Remus Lupin.  _He,_ of course, was James Potter.  Good-looking, prank-loving, witty, knowledgeable, James Potter, Marauder.  He was best friends with Remus, and the notorious Sirius Black.  Oh, and Peter Pettigrew.  Lily had almost forgotten the short, chubby, clumsy, little tag-along.

Why did God have to bestow him with such handsomeness?  Lily pulled out the sketch of him that she had been working on since Thursday.  Speaking of Thursday, what had happened then in Ancient Runes?  What could James possibly have written that could embarrass him so?  Kind Professor Elcrant, to spare her crush from humiliation.

Lily grabbed a quill and continued to draw, focusing on the lock of hair that had fallen in front of his face.  No!  Lily clamped her lips shut just in time, as a scream was about to release itself.  James had reached and shoved the hair away, intently concentrating on the chessboard.

Of course, he would never show any interest in her.  Goody-goody Lily Evans, teacher's pet, only cares about grades and doing the right thing.  Now if she had been in Ravenclaw, it would be ok, because that's what Ravenclaws are supposed to think about.  But Gryffindors were supposed to be brave and loyal, and real leaders, not focusing on learning and cleverness.  In fact, Lily was often wondering why she hadn't been put in Ravenclaw.  She certainly wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor.

Lily jumped, as someone rustled by her chair.  It was Sirius Black!  Lily instinctly clutched the drawing to her chest.  Had he seen?  If he had, Sirius was clever, he would make the connection, and soon all of Gryffindor, including _him_, would know by nightfall.

Deep breath, Lily.  Sure he's grinning, but that's probably because he's going over to flirt with Emily Hart.  Black was the world's biggest ladies man, a new girlfriend every week, it seemed.  He couldn't have seen.  Lily wouldn't be able to live if she thought he had seen.  So he hadn't, she was sure.

Lily quickly placed the parchment back in her bag.  Something less interesting, something to motivate her and take her mind off of James Potter.  Sighing, Lily reached for her Potions textbook.

Sirius Black groaned inwardly.  Those two!  They were head over heels for each other.  Somebody needed to do something; it was getting rather pathetic to watch.  He decided to tell Remus to call a Marauders meeting to discuss this this afternoon while James served his latest detention…


	3. Operation Amour

A/N:  Yay!  Chapter three!  I think this is about one chapter a week!  Btw, there's going to be four of them, in case you were wondering.  One more thing: I love getting all those wonderful reviews of yours!  But most of you people say simply: "WRITE MORE!!!", which I happen to be doing anyway. Would it trouble you greatly to tell me what part of this you liked, or didn't like, so I know what works for the future?   Hope it's not too much of a bother. Enjoy!

Dedication:  To the people at SugarQuill.Net, who taught me the meaning of the word 'prat', and to my French teacher, Mme.  Riviere, who's help is essential to Remus' speech.  J

Disclaimer:  It's all JK's.  You  know that.

Operation Amour 

Assuming a casual pose, Sirius strode over to where Remus and Peter were sitting.  "Let's go.  James just went off with McGonagall for the detention."

            The three went one at a time up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  "Anyone there?"  Peter asked timidly.

            "Coast is clear," Remus muttered.  The Marauders sat down and the meeting began-well, tried to anyway.

            "It doesn't feel right without James…" Remus sighed.  "Part of me wants to rush down and tell him we're having a Marauders' meeting."

            "I agree!" said Peter quickly.

            "'Course you agree, whatever involves James getting in on stuff, you agree to!" Sirius growled.

            "Stuff it, Padfoot." Remus said.  "Let's get down to business.  So why'd you call the three of us here?  And why isn't James invited?"

            "Well, for starters, have you noticed how he's been acting lately?  Kind of in a dream state, like he doesn't hear a word we say?"  Sirius asked.

            "Now that you mention it, yeah, I did notice that.  I figured it would pass in a day or two." Remus replied.

            "Well, it hasn't.  My dear Marauders, I believe old Prongs has finally fallen."

            "He doesn't look bruised to me," Remus said amusedly.

            "Very funny, you prat.  I mean, he's fallen for a girl."

            "What?"  Peter looked shocked.

            Remus' forehead wrinkled for a minute, then his brow uncreased.  "Are you talking about Lily Evans, Siri?"

            "Good call, brainiac!" Sirius said dryly.  "Yeah, I mean Lily.  And I think she likes him back.  You notice what she's been doing the last couple of days in class?"

            "Unlike James, Padfoot, I happen to have been concentrating on my schoolwork instead of on people of the opposite gender." 

            "What about what happened in Ancient Runes on Thursday?"  Peter squeaked.

            "Yeah, what did happen?" Sirius asked.

            "You mean you don't know?  Remus feigned utter astonishment.  "And here I thought you were finally coming up with some useful evidence, and lo and behold, you have none.  Surprise, surprise."

            "Come off it, Moony!  I know something happened, I just don't know what."

            "Well, James was taking some very _interesting _notes that day, if you know what I mean."

            "So was Lily," Sirius said thoughtfully.

            "What do you mean?"

            "She's been sketching a picture of him for a while now; she was at it again earlier today in the common room, while you and James were playing chess."

            "And you know this how?"

            "Because I walked by and saw it."

            "But what does that have to do with her liking him?" Peter ventured.

            "You know, Wormtail, that's the first intelligent thing you've said this entire conversation."

            "**Sirius**!"  Remus glared at the black-haired annoyance.

            "Sorry, Pete.  You know I didn't mean it, right?"

            "Course," Peter said faintly, although Remus noted that his face was a bit pale.

            "Aaaannnnywaaayy…" Sirius brought the conversation back on topic.  "Her face got all red and she crumpled up the paper when she thought I had seen it.  So I say we get the two lovebirds together.  How about you?"

            "I'm in," Remus said.  "Peter?"

            "Sure."

            "Great!  Then let's pick a name for this plan!"

            "Padfoot, the name comes after we decide what to do.  It's more important that we-"

            "Yadayadayada.  The name's most important, everyone knows that. Let's call it Operation Something…"

            "Operation?  That makes it sound like a rescue mission!"

            "But it is!" Sirius protested.  "We're rescuing these poor lost souls from their hopeless dreams and turning them into realities!"

            Remus rolled his eyes.  "Fine, whatever.  Then how about we call it Operation _Amour_?"

            "_Amour_?" Peter asked.

            "French for love, Pete.  What do you say?"

            "Perfect, Moony!  Operation Amour, it has such a nice ring to it!  Now, you know what tomorrow is?

            "Sunday?"

            "Yeah, but what else?"

            "You mean that it's the next Hogsmeade weekend."

            "Exactly.  I say that we invite Lily to go with us on our little run-around, then we desert the lovebirds at a table in the Three Broomsticks.   We can take the Invisibility Cloak so that they can't find us later."

            "So many risks in that, Padfoot.  What if Lily doesn't want to come with us?"

            "If you ask her, Remus, she'll come.  She's known you longer than any of us.  And Peter can get the cloak while James' still serving detention, then distract him so he won't want to go on a kitchen raid tonight."

            "What will you do, oh Master Plan-maker?"

            "I'll sit back and enjoy the fruits of your labor!"

            Remus sighed.  "You know James will kill us when he figures out what we did."

            "You have to take risks in my profession, Rem."

            "Fine."

            "What do you say, Wormie?"

            "I'm in.  B-but please don't call me W-wormie."  Peter said rather boldly.

            "You have my word on it.  Now let's move, people!"

            A half hour later, the three plotting Marauders met back in the dormitory with success.  They couldn't wait for tomorrow…


	4. A Step In The Right Direction

A/N:  I'm done!!!  I can't believe I completed this!  OK, my computer was acting like an arse*ahem*, therefore this isn't the way it's supposed to be.  Everyone's thoughts are supposed to be in a different font, but it didn't work.  So now Lily's thoughts are in Italics, James' are Bold, and the others are a smaller size.  Everyone complain to my computer.  :(  Also, I'm sorry if Remus' French grammar/translation was incorrect.  I love you all soooooo much for reviewing! Oh, and happy late Hanukah & Ramadan, happy early Christmas, Kwanzaa, & New Years, and any other winter holiday I missed.  Enjoy!

Dedication:  To my uncle, who told me to write a story about a bear…

Disclaimer:  What is JK's, I give to her, what is mine, I wish to keep.  Toodles! ~Tahlya

A Step In The Right Direction 

Everyone's thoughts during the walk towards the Three Broomsticks:

Lily:  _Oh my god, why ever did I agree to this?  What was I thinking?!?  I wasn't thinking, that's why.  I knew he was going to be here, James always hangs out with Remus.  Does he know Remus asked me to tag along?_

James:  **What the bloody h*ll is she doing here?  This is all some cruel joke, they're laughing at me… I knew Padfoot was going to find out sometime.  And how did she get here?  Who asked her out?  Sirius?  Remus?  _Peter_?  Oh, they're going to die, slowly and painfully, one by one…**

Peter:  James won't forgive me for this; he'll make me sorry… Why do I always listen to Sirius?  He has such dangerous ideas!  Oh boy, I'm in trouble now…

Sirius:  This is perfect!  I can't wait to get to the Three Broomsticks!

Remus:  Well, so far they haven't looked at each other yet.  I hope this works, at least for Lily's sake.  If it doesn't, our doggie friend won't enjoy the consequences…

            The group entered the pub and Sirius steered them to a booth farther back, considerably out of most people's view.  When everyone was seated, he jumped up.

            "I almost forgot!  I've gotta get Ma some Toothflossing Stringmints.  She'll kill me if I forget to bring them back again!  I'll meet you guys in a bit, ok?"  Sirius dashed over to Honeydukes.  When safely out of earshot, he began roaring with laughter, scaring other students and patrons.  This is going to be hilarious!

Remus tried to keep up a conversation, but it soon died, as neither James nor Lily would acknowledge each other's presence.  He sighed.  "I'll go get us some drinks.  

James, Lily, you two want any Butterbeer?"

            James nodded, Lily declined.  Remus sighed again.  "Fine.  Pete, want to come get the orders with me?"  Peter jumped up, looking extremely apprehensive.  The two left in the direction of the bar, Remus discreetly pulling the Cloak out of his robe pocket.

            James was still lost in thought for a while.  **She thinks I'm such a prat, I know… Why are they doing this to me?  And why hasn't Sirius said anything?  He's no good at keeping big secrets.  It's too quiet… **

            Lily was having similar thoughts, so the couple picked up their heads at the same moment.  Suddenly, they realized that the other Marauders had stranded them_.  Oh, crap.  Look what messes you get yourself into, Lil!  At least now you have to talk to him.  That's good, I guess._

            James finally spoke.  "Well, it looks like we're not getting any Butterbeer, huh?" **Boy, Potter, that was really pathetic.**

            Lily grinned wryly.  "I guess not." _ You haven't humiliated yourself completely yet…_

            "Er-why don't we go see about getting some, then?" James said, half rising from the table.

            "But, what if-won't they want us to save them a table for when they come back?"  Lily flushed.  _Stupid! Ok, now you've humiliated yourself completely, girl_.

            "Alright."  James sat back down.

            Lily shot up like a rocket.  "Er-on second thought, we could go take a walk and see if we could find those rascals…" Her voice trailed off.  

            James nodded.  "And what I'll do to them when we find them-"

            "You mean what we'll do to them!"

            "Er-of course I meant we!  The Chinese water torture works for me, how about you?"

            Lily smiled_.  We're off to an  ok start…_ "I prefer the method of: You hold them down, I whack them up the wrong side of the head with a Potions textbook."

            "Devilish little vixen, aren't you?"  **This is turning out better.**

            "That's me."  They had reached Honeydukes and peered inside.  Lily's brow furrowed.  "Didn't Sirius say he was coming here?"

            "He probably said that to throw us off track.  I'll bet you my Silver Arrow they're up at Zonko's right now."  He turned to head up the path, but Lily caught his arm.

            "Ooh, what are those?"  She pointed to a set of chocolates inside the display case.

            "Oh, those are ChocoBears.  They're really neat.  C'mon, I'll show you."  He held the door open for her.  _He's a gentleman, too!_

            They made their way through the throngs of bustling students over to the case.  The ChocoBears were little chocolate shaped bears, no bigger than a few centimeters tall.  But not only were they adorably shaped, like many other wizard sweets, they moved!  

"See, Lily, there are five kinds: Wild Raspberry (blue), Lime (green), Strawberry (red), Lemon (yellow), and Orange (duh).  Each bear is filled with one kind of goo in a certain flavor.  And the flavors correspond to their actions, look!" James pointed to a crouching bear that looked upset.

"He's a lemon, see, because he's all sour.  You can tell what kind of flavor they are also by using this charm.  _Illumnia!_"  He pointed his wand at the bears and suddenly they lit up, revealing the color underneath the chocolate coating.

            "Hey, you kids!"  The balding shopkeeper came up to them.  "Ya tamper wit' it, ya pay for it."

            "Alright."  Lily dug her hand into her robe pocket.  "Oh no, I forgot to exchange my money over the last break!"  She came up with shillings, not Knuts.

            "Don't worry."  James handed the shopkeeper enough money for a bag of ChocoBears.  "Here, Lily. My treat."  **I'll have to borrow some cash off of Sirius for Zonko's later…**

            Lily smiled at him.  **But it's worth it for that smile!** "You didn't have to do that, you know."

            "It's ok.  I probably would have bought them anyway," James fibbed.  The two headed back out into the glorious June sunlight.  Lily opened the bag and took out a few ChocoBears.

            "Here."  She handed him some, then proceeded to lick a few herself.  James took the sweets from her.  **Her hands are so soft !**  James bit off the heads of a ChocoBear.  The goo gushed out, and the Bear seemed to writhe in pain.  He put the thing out of its misery by popping it into his mouth.  Lily watched him.

            "James, you're morbid!" she laughed.

            "I know.  What are you going to do about it?"

            "Nothing, really."  She took another ChocoBear and then suddenly slipped her chocolaty hand into his.  Both were surprised at her daring.  After a second, James grinned at her, squeezed it, and they continued walking up the street.

            Down the path, a trio stood huddled under an Invisibility Cloak.

            "Amour, mes amis.  C'est très merveilleux, no?"  Remus grinned.

            "Huh?"  Peter asked quietly.

            " That's French for 'Love is truly wonderful, don't you think?'"

            "Agreed," said Peter.

            "But it's not working!"  Sirius whined.  "They were supposed to kiss, at least, or something!"

            "Padfoot, you can't rush love."  Remus grinned. "Hey, at least it's a step in the right direction!"

Fin 


End file.
